Around the Town
by Thea-Zara
Summary: A new series exploring the sex lives of our favorite Lawndale citizens. Each chapter is a stand alone story. Contains Strong Sexual Content.
1. Birds in the Park

Around the Town

One:

Birds in the Park

They had been meeting for months now. Not every day or even every week, but as often as possible; Ever since they discovered their shared tastes. She waited silently on the bench. This was a part of the game; she was always picked up in public. It didn't really mean anything, but it still added a sense of danger, of being vulnerable, to the games. She was scanning up and down the street, but saw no one. It really amazed her how much the 'games' turned her on. 

She had always been the one in control. That loser boyfriend of hers was always content to do what she wanted. This was different, and she couldn't fight this habit she'd discovered. It was probably the best high she'd ever had. As nervous as a junkie waiting for her next fix, she stood and started pacing. She listened to the heels, which she had been ordered to wear, clicking on the pavement as she walked back and forth. 

As she paced, she went over her instructions again making sure she had followed them to the letter. She had put on the ankle high boots with the spiked heel, and what amounted to a schoolgirl uniform. Someone had been feeling kinky, or had watched a bit too much anime this week. The short plaid pleated skirt hung scant inches below the curve of her ass cheeks and she had been prohibited from wearing panties or a bra. The white blouse was tied under her ample chest and her nipples were hard against the rough material. Her dark hair was pulled away from her face and into a high tight ponytail. 

She was to come to this particular park bench and wait. Across the distance she heard the clock tower chime the hour. At the sixth and final chime she was suddenly grabbed from behind. A hand clamped across her mouth, and another wrapped around her wrist. Finally, her lover had arrived. The hand left her mouth, and she felt it roam her body. It stroked down one breast, around the aching nipple gently, and then sliding lower until it slipped up under the skirt. Her lover ran a finger along her ass cheek. Her lover stayed close behind her a moment, hands holding her close, then pulled away. 

The inspection finished, it was back to business. "Put your hands behind you." Her lover ordered. She complied immediately, without realizing the implication until the cool steel bracelets slipped over each muscular wrist, and pulled tight. Only when they clicked home, did she remember just where they were and exactly how vulnerable they were. 

"Get on your knees, NOW." Her mistress ordered abruptly. She dropped immediately, despite it being quite awkward with her hands behind her. The pavement scraping her knees, she waited. "Open your mouth and close your eyes." unsure what to expect she complied, and almost immediately, she felt cloth filling her mouth "These were the panties I wore all day while thinking about what I'm going to do to you. Open your eyes." 

Leaning in close she tied a white handkerchief around her mouth tightly holding the panties in. Her lover raised her own short skirt, and showed off her nakedness and her neatly trimmed hair. "You want a taste don't you?" she asked taunting. "First things first" she muttered and dropped her own short skirt back into place. 

"Get up" she commanded, and then helped the cuffed girl to her feet. She brushed bits of dirt and dust off her captive's knees. Then she sat down on the bench knees crossed, the very form of elegance. "Get over my knee pet. It's time for your punishment to start." 

The dark haired girl looked around, nervous at the openness surrounding them, then at her lover. The obvious question 'here?' was showing in her frightened eyes. The sharp "NOW" was enough to get her moving despite the fear rolling in her stomach. 'What if someone saw them.' she worried. 

She paused a moment or two, then decided not to let fear stop her and positioned herself over her mistress's knees. Her ass was raised in the air barely concealed under the short skirt. It was flipped up and her ass was out for anyone who happened by to see. 

Enjoying the control she had over the dark haired girl laying over her knees, she waited a moment or two before speaking, "It was going to be 25 per cheek tonight pet, but you hesitated, so now it's 50." There was a small moan at that, but it was done quietly, so as not to increase the number any more. 

The first sharp sting hit her left cheek. It left a delicate but brightly colored palm print on her; then another on the right. After getting into a rhythm, she worked first one cheek then the other, until they were both a uniform red color. 

Being so open and so helpless, being punished where anyone could see, had the newly awakened submissive very wet. She knew her lover would notice, and soon enough she did. 

The dom slipped a hand down between the dark-haired girl's legs and found her clit. She stroked the small bud in tempo with the smacks, until instead of flinching the brazen hussy on her lap began arching up to meet her hand with each smack. She was moaning in the gag, and as her mistress noted the reaction she increased the tempo until her fingers where practically flying over the dark haired submissive's clit. As the last few smacks fell on each cheek she could hear a series of harsh gasps and a low ragged panting she knew to precede orgasm. As the first shuddering wave engulfed the dark haired girl she pushed her off her lap and onto the ground. 

Gasping, Monique looked up at her blond lover and waited. "NO ONE gave you permission to cum pet, that's going to get you extra punishment tonight." Brittany told her in a low menacing voice.


	2. The Shoppers

Around the Town

Two:

The Shoppers

It was Tuesday, and she always shopped on Tuesdays.

He watched her walking from aisle to aisle, pushing the shopping cart ahead of herself. Being sure not to be too obvious, he followed her every move, storing it away for his 'entertainment' later. Every time she bent for something on a low shelf he followed the curve of her ass with his eyes. 

She moved on to the produce section, and began thumping melons and picking cucumbers. He watched lustfully as she stroked them looking for the best one. The image of her stroking HIM that way would not leave his addled mind and he very nearly started stroking himself then and there. 

Not a moment too soon he remembered just where they were. Ever mindful of the eyes watching, he pretended to shop, picking up items at random, holding them a moment or two, then putting them down and moving on. 

She moved from the produce aisle to the store's fine wine selection. Arm raised high she reached for a specific vintage and year. As she did, a brief line of creamy skin was visible along the small of her back. He froze, eyes locked on her, as she shuffled between three different bottles. 

Finally selecting two she sat one on the lower shelf and began reading the label of the bottle in her hand. While she read her hand moved on the neck of the bottle. It slowly slid up then down over and over. It was probably a sign of her inner debate between the two; a nervous tic, and nothing more. Watching her move her hand like that was making him so hard. Mesmerized by the motion she was unconsciously making, he watched. He grew harder and harder as she moved on to the second bottle. 

After a moment or two, she made a choice between them, and slipped her selection into the basket of her cart. She made her way to the checkout counter and he grabbed the first thing on hand and moved up behind her in line. Watching her bend and stretch to reach all the items in her cart nearly made him moan in pleasure. 

Finally she finished unloading and waited while the clerk tallied it all up. While the clerk started to load the bags, she turned, as if remembering something, and leaned towards him. His heart sped up and he couldn't breathe. She reached past his left shoulder, and picked up a copy of the TV Guide off the rack next to him. Once she had turned back to the counter and added her purchase he started feeling very lightheaded then realized he'd held his breath. He breathed in deeply smelling the scent she exuded into the air around her, baby powder, and a hint of lavender. 

She paid for her purchases and left the counter. In a daze, he paid for his own purchase and walked out of the store already thinking about the next time he'd see her. The store's automatic doors opened, and he moved into the warm evening air. Suddenly there in front of him was the same delicious ass bent towards him as she reached into a soda machine. She set it in the basket of her cart and moved off towards her car. 

He needed a few more precious seconds in her presence, and out of desperation, took a chance at speaking to her. He caught up to her as she was reaching her car, and in his smoothest voice, spoke. "Hello Ma'am, may I help you with your groceries?"

She looked at him a moment, sizing him up, then with a smirk, she nodded.

She had seen him following her, not just tonight, but every Tuesday for a month or more. She had to admit it was flattering. She watched him as he loaded the groceries. He'd be too afraid to make the first move. Guys his age usually were. 

As she watched him load the groceries into the trunk of the car, she thought about what her family had planned tonight, and how to get around it. Smirking a little she picked up the can of soda from the basket of the cart. Eyes on him, she shook the can, then as he finished up the loading moved towards him, holding it out. Moving in close she looked at him, and plastered an innocent smile on her face before speaking. "That looked like it was hard work, here you deserve this." 

Holding the can between them she opened it allowing it to splatter both of them liberally. "I'm like so sorry; it must have gotten shaken up when it dropped out of the machine. Go ahead and climb in the car, and I'll help you get that cleaned right up." Eyes wide he slipped into the passenger seat and waited mute as she climbed in and leaned past him to the glove box for some napkins. 

She started patting his shirt with the napkins, mopping up the sticky sweetness. Slowly, with her eyes on him for a reaction she slid lower down his stomach. A sharp intake of breath was the only reaction. "Maybe I should take you somewhere to clean this mess up properly." 

He opened his mouth to say 'no thank you' then, instead, croaked out a "Yes" 

She allowed herself a triumphant smile as she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He waited silently as she drove. 

His mind however was running a mile a minute: 'What was she doing? Where was she taking him? Was he imagining this? Was he making more out of it than there was?' 

Five minutes, and to him an eternity, later she pulled in near the giant clog of the Dutchman Inn. As she slid out of the car, she looked over at him sitting there, obviously in shock. "Wait here a minute. I have some business to take care of, or something, and then we'll see about getting all that sticky stuff off of you." 

He gulped, then nodded dumbly, and sat waiting. She entered the lobby and was gone a moment or two. She returned and climbed back in the car. She started the engine and pulled out. He felt disappointed, but, truth be told, a little relieved, to realize he must have imagined any implied innuendos from her words. 

She pulled away from the clog and he thought of what might have been. Then she pulled into another parking spot at the far end of the lot near the last room. She reached in the backseat for a small tote bag, and looked over at his shocked face. "Here, go like make yourself useful and open the door." she handed him a small card with Room 120 printed on one side. 

Stunned, he scurried out of the car and up to the door, fumbled a moment or two, and then got the door open. She watched him, greatly amused at his eager antics. He looked back at her, as if for approval, and she motioned for him to go inside. After he disappeared, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the house. It was busy, as usual. She waited for the voicemail to pick up and left a message that something had come up, and that she'd be quite late. 

She slid out of the car again, this time grabbing the tote bag on her way. She looked around once as she moved towards the open door, to see if anyone was taking notice. The only movement on the street was the shift of the traffic light on the corner and the blinking clock on the bank changing from 6:59 to 7:00. Flicking her hair out of her face, she walked to the door. 

There was a small sitting area in the room, and he was on the couch, eyeing the bed, deep in thought. She shut the door, and watched him, amused, as he jumped when it slammed shut. She stood there watching him try and speak, a small smirk playing across her features, then she reached out and took his hand. She pulled him to his feet, and led him further into the room. Setting her tote bag next to the bed, she left him standing at the foot of the bed, and walked to the bathroom. 

She picked up a washcloth, ran some warm water on it, and then lathered it up with some of the liquid soap on the counter. As she walked back to the room she grabbed a towel off the rod next to the door. She moved across the room to stand in front of him. "Now, let's like get that shirt off." she purred. He ran his hands down the buttons but couldn't quite manage them. Laying the towel down on the foot of the bed she reached out and unbuttoned them herself, and pushed it off his shoulders. She unbuckled his braided leather belt and pulled the t-shirt off him as well. 

Slowly, and with great deliberation she stroked his stomach with the warm soapy cloth. He barely breathed as she cleaned up any spots where the soda had splashed. Slowly she rubbed from his lightly hairy chest, down his toned stomach, to the top of his slacks. Which, she noted with not a small amount of pleasure, were becoming decidedly not slack. She picked up the towel off the bed, and slowly dried him off. 

Once she had finished she stepped back and took a look down at herself. Then, as if she had just realized it, she said, "Well look at that, I'm all wet." and proceeded to pull her own blouse off. She stood in front of him in her silky bra and slacks. His eyes locked onto the light blue bra, and the expanse of cleavage rising from it. 

He took a step forward, as if in slow motion. She reached out and took his hand in her own. She pulled him to her and gently kissed him, nibbling lightly on his bottom lip as she pulled back. Her hands dropped down to his pants again, and she unbuttoned and unzipped them. She slid a hand inside stroking him lightly over his underwear. A low moan escaped his throat, and she pulled her hand back, a triumphant smile playing across her lips. 

She slid off her pants, and led him to one side of the bed. She turned away from him, and he admired her ass without the pants in the way and the look of it with the matching light blue silken thong. She turned back the comforter on the bed and climbed in slowly, enjoying the attention she knew her ass was now getting. Finally she moved to one side and patted the mattress, silently inviting him to join her. As he moved to climb in after her, she stopped him and gave a tug on his pant legs. They slid to his ankles and showed of a pair of black and yellow smiley face boxers. She let out a giggle while he stepped out of his pants, then pulled him into the bed with her. 

Once he was next to her, she moved between his legs and started pulling his boxers. Once she had them down a few inches on his hips, his hardness sprang out. She slowly stroked the length of it, then darted her head down and ran her tongue across it, teasing. 

She finished removing the boxers, then on her knees beside him, reached back and unfastened her bra. He raised a hand to her and helped her pull it off. As she moved closer, he leaned in, at first fondling them, then as he grew bolder, kissing them. She slid a hand down his chest and back to his cock, stroking. At the same time she pulled back a little, moving his focus to her nipples. She teased him with one until he darted forward and took it in his mouth. As he sucked and nibbled, she practically cooed running one hand along his shaft and the other in his hair. Finally, she pulled away. He tried to move in for the other nipple and she pushed him back onto the bed. 

Slowly she slid down the thong, slipping it off entirely. Then she leaned down to the floor and picked up the tote bag. Reaching in, she pulled out a condom, and ripped it open. She licked across the head of his cock once more, and then she then rolled the condom down over him. Once it was snugly in place, she moved up over him and lowered herself onto his hardness. Hands gripping his shoulders, she started riding him. All he could do was hold her and moan softly. 

She gripped one of his hands and pulled it to her, positioning it with one finger on her clit. Taking her none too subtle hint, he stroked her faster and faster as she slipped up and down on his shaft. He brought his other hand back up to her chest stroking a nipple in the same tempo as her clit. Her nails started digging into his shoulders, and as they did he began speeding up the stroking with both hands. She started moaning loudly as he did, and rode faster and harder. He started bucking up to meet her thrusts, as they both moved closer and closer to the final edge. 

Pinning his hands between them she pulled him to her. Chest to chest, she kissed him deeply; her tongue exploring his mouth greedily. She began running her hands up and down his back, then when she neared orgasm her nails dug in. She lowered herself onto him completely. She held him that way a moment or two then started gasping for air, her face flushed. As the wave of her first orgasm ebbed she started riding him again, faster now. He started moaning, low and deep, head thrashing from side to side. When he got close, he pinched her clit and nipple, holding on for all he was worth. She gasped at the intense sensations, and started a second orgasm as he exploded beneath her. 

Both of them panting, she moved to lie beside him. After a few moments she looked up at him. "We don't even know each other's names. I'm Linda." She smiled at him waiting. 

"My name is Robert, Ma'am."

Special thanks goes out to my beta readers on these stories: Mr. Bigglesworth (the inspiration) & Brandon. 


	3. Just Desserts

Around the Town

Three:

Just Desserts

She pulled his finger towards her ruby lips.  He looked at her in wonder and lust, and then she licked the dollop of chocolate mousse from his finger.   She sat back in her seat, savoring the taste and the shocked, but turned on, look on his face.

Holding up one hand she signaled the impeccably dressed waiter.  "Check, please."

"Yes," he muttered, echoing her, "Check."

He slipped his credit card into the small leather folder holding their bill, and informed the waiter to "Add 20% for the fine service."     

The waiter murmured a "Thank you", and then rushed off to take care of the payment.

As soon as the payment was taken care of, they hurried out.  He pulled a set of keys and triggered the alarm.  The car, half a block down the street, beeped twice and blinked its lights.  He held her door and once she had slid in, shut it for her.  Duty done, he walked to his side, and jumped in.  

"Where to, my lovely?  A carriage ride in the park?  Dancing perhaps?"

"You can take me home."

His smile fell just a little, but he kept it plastered on as best he could.  "Are you sure my sweet?  It's barely eight o'clock; surely a princess such as yourself has at least until midnight."

"I don't want to take any risk of turning your car back into a pumpkin."  She replied smirking at him.  

He knew he'd lost.  He turned on the ignition and started off towards her house.  

They pulled up to her house, and he rushed to open her door.  Politely he thanked her for a lovely evening and moved to get back in the car, knowing she would be glad he'd gone, and that once again he'd managed to botch everything.

As he turned to leave, her voice stopped him.  "Where do you think you're going, Charlie?"

'God what does she want, to totally humiliate me?' he thought to himself.  "What do you desire, my sweet?" He asked, knowing full well this was going to be another joke at his expense, but unable to drop the smarmy, protective shell he always hid behind.

"You to come here, Charlie." She said in a low sultry voice.  

He stepped to her waiting for the slap or the insult he knew had to be coming.  When she leaned in and kissed him soundly, a gust of wind could have blown him over.

Breaking off the kiss she pulled him towards the house.  "Just because I wanted to go home, doesn't mean the date's over." 

Shock written in every feature of his face he dumbly followed her in the door.

"My family is almost never home.  Well except for my brother.  He might be around listening to music or something.

Holding his hand tightly, she led him up the stairs and to her room.  Pushing him through her door, she kissed him again, deeper this time.  She broke it off and signaled for him to be quiet.

Breathing hard and raggedly, he struggled to get quiet.  She cocked her head as if listening, then after a moment or two, grinned, "Sounds like it's just you and me, Charlie."  

He stared at her, wondering if she meant what he hoped she did.  

She got a sly look on her face. "Tell me, Charlie, do you like whipped cream?"  

He was a little thrown by the change of topics, but nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Wait here", she ordered, grinning, then slipped out of the room.

He looked around at the eclectic odds and ends and wondered just what he'd gotten himself into.  A smile started on his face as he remembered the two kisses he'd received so far.  After a few moments he heard her coming back down the hallway, but instead of coming in the room with him, the footsteps kept going one door further down the hall.  

After a minute or two he heard an odd 'shhhh' sound and suddenly there she was in the doorway.

Once his mind registered just what it was he was seeing he made a sound similar to "nrrrrghh" and very nearly fell over stunned.  She stood before him framed in the doorway, completely nude, except for three areas of whipped cream.  Two silver dollar sized dollops covering each nipple, and a small thong shaped patch between her legs.

Shutting the door behind her, she carefully stepped into the room, took his hand, and moved over to the bed.  She settled onto the bed gently so as to not dislodge any of the foamy cream, and scooted back.  "So just how much DO you like whipped cream, Charlie?"  She asked coyly.  

Quickly he kicked off his shoes, pulled off his shirt, and climbed into the bed with her.  Holding himself up, he leaned in, mindful of the whipped cream, and kissed her deeply.  As he pulled away, he darted a hand down to the creamy wedge below her naval.  He slipped a finger into it, stroking her slowly, then pulled it to his lips and, just as she had in the restaurant, licked it clean.

Once he saw that she wasn't upset with his roaming finger, he leaned forward and quickly licked the dollops of cream off each nipple.  That done, he slid down between her legs, licking around the edge of the whiteness.  While his tongue licked her clean his hands rubbed her inner thighs.

Once he had uncovered the prize she had for him, he darted his tongue into her slowly running it up her slit until she let out a low moan, followed by giggles, then more moans.  He lapped his tongue across the tiny nub that seemed to get the most vocal response from her.

As he licked faster, her moans became low screams.  With one hand she gripped the top of the bed, the other thumped on the bed seemingly in tempo with his licks and explorations.  Suddenly she started panting, getting louder and louder.  

"YES, YEEEESSS, OOOOHHH YEEEEESSSS."  She cried out arching up towards him, before thumping back on the bed, her breathing heavy.

He moved up to lie next to her in the bed.  Slowly she caught her breath.  She looked down at herself and seemed a little annoyed at the stickiness left on her from the whipped cream.  

"Ugh, I didn't realize it would be sticky like this.  I need a shower."  She got up from the bed, and started towards the door. 

A little hurt and very confused, he just stared at her.  Suddenly, she turned and walked back to the bed.  

She leaned over the bed, and he stared up at her.  She reached out to him, and ran a finger along one cheek catching a stray drop of cream.  As he watched mesmerized she licked it off her fingertip, and then looked at him.  "Do I have to send you an engraved invitation, Charlie?  Get your ass up, and get ready to take a shower."

He scrambled out of the bed and followed her to the bathroom.  She turned the water on to heat up and then set about stripping his clothes off.  When he was down to his underwear she slipped down to her knees in front of him.  He watched her, now completely sure he was dreaming this all.  

She reached up to his waist and slipped a finger under the elastic of his boxers.  She pulled them down quickly, and had a hand wrapped around his cock before they reached his ankles.  She reached for something on the counter beside them and he realized it was the can of spray whip.  

Holding him steady she sprayed the last of the can's contents onto the shaft of his cock; leaving only the head uncovered, like the cherry on a sundae.  

She slowly licked him up one side then down the other, like he was an ice cream cone, or a lollipop.  It was all he could do to stay upright when she touched him, and the feel of her tongue made his knees weak.  She slowly slid his shaft in her mouth, licking off every drop of the aerosol cream.  Swirling her tongue, she licked him up and down slowly.  

He held off for as long as he could, but just the thought of someone doing the things she was doing made him want to explode, and the actual sensation of it was a thousand times more erotic.  He couldn't find the words to warn her and instead tapped her on the shoulder.  

Mouth still wrapped around him she looked up, catching his eye.  Frantic, he gestured with his hand.  Amazingly she seemed to comprehend what he was trying to tell her.  Instead of pulling away however, she started licking him faster, swirling her tongue across the head of his cock. 

He frantically grabbed hold of the sink, and suddenly, with a gasp, exploded.  She slowly got to her feet after he'd finished and licked her lips.  

The bathroom filled with steam around them as she opened the shower and pulled him inside.  He watched her lather herself up, then when prompted, washed her back, unable to believe tonight was really happening.

After he finished, she stepped back into the hot spray to rinse off.  Once she was rinsed she took the sponge back and lathered him up from head to toe.  They traded places, and he took his turn under the hot jets of water.  She leaned, in kissing him as it flowed over them.  

Finally, she shut off the water and they stepped out of the shower.  She reached into a small out of the way closet and pulled out two fluffy towels and a pair of equally fluffy robes.  She handed him one of each.  They dried each other off.  

They slipped into the robes and headed back to her bedroom.  Suddenly her brother walked around the corner.  

He looked at them both for a moment or two.  Then he found his voice, "ELSIE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?"


	4. Second Chances

Around the Town

Four:

Second Chances

He walked around listlessly, nothing and no one seemed important anymore.  He had been the QB.  He had Brittany and any other cheerleader he could smooth talk into bed, but not any more.  He didn't know who or what he was now.  'Wait', he remembered 'I'm just a loser.  At least this time I didn't take the whole town down with me.'

He wasn't allowed to wear his uniform anymore.  Ms Li said the state didn't allow him to play another season.  He didn't know why the state would care.  Maybe they liked another team.  That was it, they were Oakwood fans.

"AWW MAN! There is no way they'll let me play if they're Oakwood fans."   
  


He walked through downtown, past the Pizza King and Deuce Hardware. He thought about getting a video, maybe one of those cool 'Bikini Girl' videos. He'd seen Brit's step-mom on one of those. He tried asking Brittany about it, but when he mentioned what video it was she'd started beating him up.    
  


He went inside and headed straight for 'that' section of the store.  He was almost there when he nearly tripped over a girl picking up video cases she had dropped on the floor.  He stopped suddenly, standing over her.  "Sorry. Uh… need some help?"   
  


She looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. "Ye-yes, please."  
  


"No Problem" He quickly squatted down and started methodically putting videos on the shelf.   
  


"Thank you" she whispered trying to wipe her eyes   
 

"So like what's wrong? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying."  He looked her up and down and remembered when they'd dated.  It was before he'd made the team and his dad had told him about the 'Football players date only cheerleaders.' thing.   
She had been the first girl he kissed.  The first girl to let him touch her really. They'd dated through Jr. High, back when he had gotten better grades and things made more sense.   
  


A big grin spread across his face as he remembered the time they'd played 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' at his birthday party. She'd let him touch her butt. 

  
After all the tapes were picked up she turned to go instead of answering.    
  


"Wait" he called out. "Where you going?"  
  


Her answer was short and to the point "Home."  
  


"I could, you know, walk you" he offered  
  


"Well, if you want to, I guess."  
  


Video forgotten he escorted her out of the store. "You know my parents aren't home.  Would you like to come over for awhile."  Seeing her angry look he backtracked quickly.  "I mean to talk, you know about old times."  
  


"Well, I guess that's ok" They changed directions and moved off towards his place.  

As they came up on the Thompson house she found herself remembering the barbecue.  God, she'd envied Brittany that day. She knew that necklace was a piece of crap but still. She also knew Kevin had given it with his 'I'm a very special boy' version of love   
  


Kevin would have been ever so much better off if his dad had just left him the hell alone with all that football crap.  
  


He led her to the door and, after unlocking it, into the living room.  "Have a seat.  I'll grab us a soda."  
  


She settled in, and wondered just what he wanted with her. He hadn't had much time for her in years.  He broke up with her before the homecoming dance their freshman year.  "Dad says I gotta date cheerleaders, sorry, Babe."   
  


She'd been heartbroken.  Her grades had dropped.  She was certain everyone knew she was a loser.  She had skipped school as often as she could until finally the school informed her parents that she had failed.  Her mother had been livid.  She'd tried everything to get her into summer school, but she'd just failed too many classes.   The only thing to do had been to take freshmen year over.  
 

He returned just then, two sodas in hand.  "Here you go." he handed her a glass then sat down next to her on the sofa.   
  


"I've been thinking, and I owe you an apology, you know, for how I treated you before."  
 

"Like, what do you mean?" she asked.   
  


"Since I'm not playing football anymore, Dad stopped making me take all those special vitamins coach recommended, and I can think a lot better.  I treated you really bad, and I'm sorry."  
  


"I guess it's alright. Forget it."  
  


"No, it's not. You liked me for who I was, not for being the QB.  I really need people around that like me for me now that I can't be the QB anymore."  
  


"I never liked the QB, Kevin, or your dad for that matter, but I always liked you." She smiled shyly up at him.  
  


"I was really bummed that football was over, but now I'm sort of glad."  
  


"Me, too." She whispered.  
  


He leaned in slowly, giving her time to pull away if she was going to.  Instead, she breached the gap and kissed him.  It lasted only a moment, and then he broke away.  "Why were you crying earlier?"  
  


"What makes you think I was crying?"  
  


"Come on Sandi, I've known you for years. You were crying."  
  


"Alright, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone.  Robert was supposed to like, take me out tonight, and he stood me up.  I thought maybe I'd do like on all those lame TV shows and com-com- er hang out with my friends, or something.  I went to get a video, and called them, but they all, like, had dates."  
  


"It's cool that Robert stood you up, he's sort of weird. He came over a couple times before he tried stealing Brit off me and he just kept staring at my mom. It was really creepy."  
  


"Anyway, I'm glad he stood you up. Cause now you can go out with me. Will you date me, again I mean?"   
  


"I think I'd like that, Kevin."   
  


"AWWWRIGHT!"  

He pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply.  Shocked, she hesitated a moment then let the sensations flow as he kissed down her neck and around to her shoulder; hitting the spot behind her ear he knew she loved.

  
Sliding her alongside him, they stretched out on the sofa.  He held her with one hand stroking her neck and shoulders; the other roamed lower slipping up under her shirt.  His hand slipped under her bra and found a nipple.  It tightened as he stroked it lightly then moved over to the second one. 

  
Dimly she could hear Mrs. Thompson's cuckoo clock signaling 9 o'clock in the far reaches of the house.  That brought her back to herself a little, and she realized she wanted this.  She moved to lie on top of him, this time initiating the kiss herself, but after a moment or two she broke it off.

Pulling his t-shirt to one side, she kissed down his neck and along his shoulder.  She nibbled and sucked until a perfect mouth shaped bruise remained.  She giggled a little at that.  She'd given HIM a hickey.  When they'd been together before she'd spent quite a lot of time and makeup on hiding them.  Now it was her turn.  Smirking, she gave him another closer to his neck.  
  


Satisfied with the small marks she'd left she slid lower until she was between his legs.  She could feel just how much he was enjoying this through the jeans he was wearing.  With his help, she slid them and his boxers down a foot or so, freeing him up.  He sprung to life beneath her.  She found a decent position then licked slowly from the base to the head.

He moaned lightly as she slipped it into her mouth, and ran her tongue around the shaft.  As her lips reached the base she gently cupped his balls and started pumping her head up and down.  Slow at first, she picked up speed.  He started moaning again, louder this time.  

He slipped a hand down to her head.   She slowed, afraid he was going to try and grab her head or worse her hair.  A couple of guys had done that before and it made her very uncomfortable, like they were taking things out of her control.  Instead of anything like that, he stroked her hair and face as she continued licking and sucking.  He gently rubbed her neck and shoulders as best he could with the way she was positioned.  

If she'd have been able, she would have purred at the gentle attention.  She licked along the underside of his cock and then slipped it almost out of her mouth and worked her tongue around the head.  Every time he started getting close she changed techniques; teasing him, and delaying the inevitable.   

After several long minutes, he pulled her gently up.  Unsure of what came next she stopped and moved off of him.  Cock still out he got to his feet and, one hand holding his pants on pulled her out of the room and up the stairs.   He led her down the darkened hallway and into his room.

"Umm, wait here."  He said softly.  He pulled his pants on and left the room.  

The moment he was gone she started wondering what he was doing.  She could understand moving to an actual bed, but where had he gone?  

Just then he returned with a thick white candle in one hand, matches in the other.  After a moment's fumbling, the wick was lit, and the candle gave off a soft flickering glow.  

"That's better,"  he whispered, huskily, then pulled her to him and kissed her nice and slow.  He broke the kiss then moved his hands to her shirt.  Slowly he pulled it off her.  He kissed her again this time moving down her neck as he slipped hands around her back to undo the bra.  

It took him a moment or two to work the hook and latch of the bra.  Once he had it off, he stepped back and looked at her, pulling the bra off entirely as he did.  Her breasts were perfectly proportioned.  He pulled his t-shirt off and then pulled her close again.  One hand slipped down to play with a pert nipple, while the other slipped his pants back down, this time all the way.  

After he stepped out of his jeans and boxers, he moved both hands down to the top of her jeans.  He slipped her jeans down and slowly cupped one ass cheek, the same one and the same way he had the first time.  She moved away a moment removing her shoes and jeans.  She stood before him in only a pair of white cotton bikini panties.  Then, watching him, slipped them slowly down to her ankle and stepped out of them.  

Slowly they moved towards each other again.  This time as they came together there was nothing in between them.  His cock lay hard against her stomach as they kissed, pinned between them.  She reached down stroking it slowly, while his hands slipped back down to her ass cheeks.  

Suddenly, he grabbed her hips and pulled her legs up around him, carrying her to the bed and gently setting her down.  He climbed on the bed after her, laying her back against the pillows as he started kissing her neck and down to her nipples.  He sucked on one, then the other.  

Finally one hand slipped down to the silky hair between her legs.  He slipped a finger into her slit, slowly sliding up until he found the bud hidden there.  She let out a loud moan as he gripped it between two fingers and pinched lightly.  Keeping he thumb on it, rubbing back and forth slowly, he slipped two fingers into her,  She gasped and pulled him to her, kissing him feverishly.

He pulled his fingers out and then moved up between her legs.  Breaking the kiss for a moment, he reached to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom.  Ripping it open he rolled it onto his cock and then moved back over her.   He lay over her, then looked into her eyes and asked, "Are you sure?"  

Her answer was felt more than heard; she pulled his lips back to hers and kissed him while she nodded her reply.  Breaking the kiss for a moment he positioned himself over her and slowly sank into her. 

After a moment he came up against a barrier.  Shock washing over his face he just stared at her a moment.  "Your still a…" He trailed off unwilling or unsure how to continue.    
  
She nodded silently, a little nervous and scared that he'd reject her over it.  Instead of laughing he kissed her again and again asked if she was sure.  Again she nodded, suddenly feeling very shy.  He pulled back just a little then kissed her as he pushed forward again.  

There was a sharp pain and she took a deep breath.  After a moment he began pumping in and out, one hand slipping back down to her clit.  As quickly as the pain came, his gentle attentions washed it away.  

Her hands ran up and down his back exploring the musculature there.  He moved his mouth to her neck and started kissing and nibbling along her shoulder.  With his spare hand he started stroking her nipple.  Under his constant attentions it grew hard and tight.  He moved to the other one, pinching a little.    
  
He stroked her clit faster and she began making a low purring sound in her throat.  Suddenly, her head thrashed from side to side as she reached orgasm.    The feel of her body thrumming under him with her orgasm, the feel of her muscles clenching around him, brought him over the edge with her.  As he came he bit down gently on her shoulder to stifle a scream.  

Panting he rolled off of her and over onto his back.  She rolled with him, her head now resting on his chest.  He wrapped an arm around her and held her tightly.  He silently thanked whatever deity had seen fit to bring them back together.

This one definitely needs some notes.  

1. Thanks to my beta reader Mr. Bigglesworth   

2.  Yes I realize this is just a little OOC with the main part of the series, but Sandi's loss of her power base (the fashion club) and Kevin's loss of football (as well as in my story the steroids he's been on for years).  Leave them open for change.  


	5. The Trophy

Around the Town

Five:

The Trophy

She gripped the arms of the leather chair and slowly stared lifting herself up and down on the rock hard shaft that was buried in her tight ass.  His hands moved up, wrapping around her and pinched her nipples hard.  She grinned a little at that and started riding faster.  After a moment he let go of her nipples.  They were completely hard and a purple color.  

He put his hands on her slender waist and started helping her lift up and down. After a few moments he told her to stand up.  She slipped off his cock and turned to face him.  

He pulled her back down, facing him this time, and slipped inside her well lubed ass.  She watched herself in the glass front of the grandfather clock while she rode him, and when it began to chime 10 o'clock she started tightening and relaxing the muscles in her taunt posterior.  

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU'RE SOOO GOOD BABY!"  Steve Taylor called out as he exploded inside her. 

A sly look on her face, Tiffany looked down at the man who would soon be making her his next wife and said, "I knoooow."


	6. Study Date

Around the Town

Six:

Study Date

She stood arms pulled tight over her head.  The cuffs dug into her wrists as she stood on near tip-toe.  The ball gag was causing her jaw to ache, and she shifted constantly trying to get into a more comfortable position with the cuffs.  

He stepped up behind her and pinched her nipples through the thin t-shirt she wore, and she moaned softly in the gag. He released them and stepped in front of her.  He was clad in leather from head to toe.  Pulling a knife from his belt, he slit the shirt down the front, then on either shoulder, removing it. The bra came off the same way.  Then he unzipped the tight jeans she wore. 

 She stood before him in a pair of white silk panties already moist, whether from exertion or excitement only she knew.  He pinched the nipples again, turning them a lovely red shade. Then he slipped a pair of clothespins on her nipples.  She whimpered a little as they snapped closed.  

He stepped behind her and swatted her once on each firm ass cheek; a teasing stroke meant to get her attention more than anything.  He snaked an arm around her from behind and slipped it under her panties stroking her lips gently.  He then slid her panties down.  

He adjusted the height of the bar over her head; so that her arms could be lowered a little.  Satisfied with the new height, he slid a box in front of her.  He pushed on the box until she was leaning over it, ass sticking out.  This resulted in her arms being pulled taut once again.

Moving back behind her, he began swatting her ass.  He hit first one cheek then the other, slowly getting into a rhythm.  She wiggled and squirmed under his ministrations, but there was really nowhere for her to escape.  Once her ass cheeks turned that same lovely shade of red her nipples had been, he finally stopped.  

He opened a bottle of baby oil and slowly let it drizzle down her spine.  It rolled down her ass cheeks and crack, finally dripping down her legs and onto the floor.  Satisfied, he set the bottle aside and began massaging her.  Back, sides, hips, and finally ass.  Suddenly, he kicked her legs apart and slipped a hand between them, stroking her clit with an oil covered hand.  When she started squirming and moaning in a soft purring fashion he stopped and moved away from her.  

He wrapped a belt around her waist and buckled it in the back just over her ass.  There was an additional piece of leather hanging down in the front of the belt; leaving it dangle, he picked up a bag off the table.  He stood before her and showed her two of the items in the bag, a pair of identical 8 inch vibrators.  

Her eyes widened a little and he stepped behind her.  He slipped one in her wet pussy. Holding the leather strap tightly against it, he went to work on the second one.  Rubbing it in the oil coating her body he pressed it into her tight hole, slowly slipping it in deeper and deeper.  

Once both vibrators were in place he pulled the strap tight, and attached it to the belt in the back.  He then placed a small cover over the buckle, and locked it in place.  He pocketed the key, and removed the box from in front of her.  

He raised the bar for the cuffs so she was forced back on tiptoe.  He tweaked the clips on her nipples, eliciting another moan, then sat on the box, and watched her expectantly.  Once he had her complete attention he pressed a button on the remote.  She immediately started to squirm as the vibrators jumped to life inside her.   

He waited till her moans and purrs were quite frantic before turning the remote off.  He removed the clips from her nipples roughly, taking a moment to nibble on each.  He removed the cuffs, and then the ball gag.  Before she could utter a word, he pulled out a fresh pair of jeans, a bra, and a new pink butterfly t-shirt identical to the one she had been wearing.  

"Get dressed, Quinn.  It's eleven o'clock and we're done with your lessons for this week." 

"I'll do better in History next time, David.  I promise.  Can I please have the key to the belt?"  

"Not until you get an A on the history paper."


	7. Of Human Bondage

Around the Town

Seven:

Of Human Bondage

She lay on the bed.  One leg tied to each of the posts of the footboard to hold her spread open.  Her arms were bound together and tied tightly to the head board.  He had filled her mouth with his cock.  Then, after her expert tongue had brought him to orgasm, he slipped in the panties he'd pulled off of her earlier, and tied them in.  She squirmed and wiggled trying to work the ropes looser, but he'd been a boy scout and he knew knots.  He admired her naked body a moment before lying next to her.  

He applied his mouth to her left nipple licking and sucking until it grew hard in his mouth.  Then he began nibbling at it, gently at first, then a bit harder.  His hands drifted, one to her right nipple, kneading and rolling it between his index finger and thumb, the other parting her slit and finding the small, but sensitive spot buried there.  He began slowly massaging; slipping a finger down and inside of her every few strokes until she grew wetter.  

After a moment or two, she began squirming in earnest under him.  She moaned into the gag lightly, and her head thrashed from side to side.  When the moans and thrashing reached a climactic peak he pinched the other nipple hard, and bit down firmly on the one in his mouth.  It was not hard enough to break the skin, but definitely leaving teeth marks along with a hickey or two along her areola and on the underside of her firm breasts.  

As he did this he never slowed the fingers between her legs.  She was dripping wet, and was constantly moaning and thrashing as much as the ropes allowed.  She strained against the ropes as her body tensed over and over in orgasm.  Finally, he ceased his constant stroking.  He didn't however remove his fingers.  

While sucking and licking her tender nipples, he randomly stroked her now overly sensitive clit.  Each sudden stroke caused her body to strain momentarily against the rope as the after effects of his attentions shuddered through her.  After a very long while, he removed the ropes one at a time.  After kissing him long and deep she curled up next to him and drifted off to sleep.

Jake watched as she dozed off.  He had had his doubts about doing it this way, but when she admitted in therapy to constantly holding back from orgasm, he felt it was only fair to do what the sex therapist had suggested.  She couldn't bring herself to give up control and always stopped herself just shy of orgasm while still worrying about his enjoyment.

He couldn't quite understand it.  How she could love sex, and orgasms, yet she always wanted to stop at the very edge instead of stepping in all the way.  She enjoyed it, but some part of her wanted it to stop.  Finally, she'd gotten fed up and frustrated, and placed an incredible amount of trust in Jake by allowing him to tie her up for the first time.  Once she'd taken that last step, she had gone from never being completely satisfied to multiple orgasms almost immediately.  

They'd learned the hard way she was a screamer since they'd both discovered a kinkier side to themselves.  The gag served the dual purpose of keeping the girls from hearing her enjoyment, and stopped her from her usual urge to demand he stop before she came.  The ropes did the same thing.    

He checked the clock radio that sat on the nightstand.  It was midnight already, but she had a late morning meeting and could sleep in a little, and he was never really all that busy, so he set the alarm for a couple hours later than usual.  

"Gosh, I hope Helen has something to cover up those rope marks."


	8. TNT

Around the Town

Eight:

TNT

He'd been wondering around for hours. The small digital chime on his clock let him know it was one in the morning.  He just couldn't get things out of his head.  What the hell had she been thinking, and worse yet, why had he reacted like he had.  He didn't really feel that way did he?  He'd always wanted one thing.  Well, he thought he did.  But really, when had he actually pursued it? Suddenly a car was beside him.

"Tom?  What are you doing out roaming the streets at this hour?"  Tom just shook his head dumbly.  "Come on get in, I'll give you a lift home."  

Tom climbed in the passenger seat and slowly breathed in the scents that emanated from the car around him; exhaust fumes, the cologne of his new chauffer, and old pizza surrounded him.   Instead of being nauseating it was strangely comforting.  They drove in silence for several moments, finally the driver spoke.

"Look, you don't seem to want to go home, and I've been working all night.  Do you mind if we just drive around a while; maybe unwind a little?

"Sure, that's cool."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Tom asked.

"Why you're wondering around looking like the world's been pulled out from under you?  Why you're pale, and why you look like you'd rather jump out of the car while it's moving than answer me?

Tom realized he had been tensing up and forced himself to relax.  "I had a bad night."

"Oh?  What happened?"

"Well for starters, I walked in on my sister and some guy earlier."  

"Yeah, and?  What does it matter to you what, or should I say who she does?  You don't have some weird fetish or something, do you?"

Tom actually shuddered at that one "God no!  It's just she's my little sister, she's NOT supposed to be doing stuff like that."  Tom stopped for a moment then continued speaking much softer this time.  "Especially, not before I do."

Tom looked out at the night, cheeks growing warm after admitting his inexperience.  He watched the phosphorous green zips of light of fireflies as they drove along overgrown lots and further out of town, and finally took a deep breath and continued.  "Don't get me wrong, I've made it to a couple bases, and it was fun, I came close once, but she wasn't ready.  You know, I was ok with that.  I told myself it was no big deal.  Hell, not everyone was having sex.  Elsie wasn't having sex.  Then I walk innocently down the hall and WHAM!  There she is with this guy."  

"They're both half naked.  These short robes my mom keeps for guests, wrapped around each of them, and it was like I just knew.  Elsie had done it.  She'd had sex and I hadn't and I was just a total loser.  Then, I don't know."  He trailed off.  This was where things had gotten very confusing, and he damned sure wasn't about to blurt it out.  He probably already sounded nuts.  

"So what did you do?"

Tom's red cheeks got several shades darker as he remembered his reaction.  "I grabbed him and drug him down the hall.  I think Elsie was kind of shocked.  I guess you know I'm not really the physical type.  She stood there stunned for a minute, and before she got moving I'd pulled him into my dad's study and locked the door.  I sort of slammed him into the wall and asked him what the hell he thought he was doing."

"No way." 

"Yeah, I mean I can't believe I did it.  He isn't the physical type really; scrawny arms, not real tall, and I just slammed him against the wall, knocked a couple of dad's prints off the wall."

I was right in his face.  I don't even remember all the shit I said really.  The weird thing; He took it.  Every bit of anger and resentment I spewed over this scrawny guy and he took it.  Then when I stopped yelling he just looked at me, and said 'I think I love her.'  Can you believe that?  I'm beating the crap out of him and this guy just calmly looks at me and tells me he loves her.  Talk about guts."

"So what happened?"

"I don't know.  I flipped out.  I did something stupid, and I just ran.  Look can we drop this, its over and that's that."

"You didn't do anything to him did you?"

"Yes, no, I don't know.  Look I just want to forget tonight ever happened, can we do that?"

"What did you do, Tom?"

"Nothing" Tom replied, his voice trembling, hands covering his face.

"Tell me.  What happened, Tom?  Look, I promise it'll be ok.  Just tell me what you did."

Tom finally looked up, eyes red.  Tears streamed down his cheeks.  "You got to promise you won't tell anyone, it was just a mistake.  I wasn't thinking; I just did it."

"I promise." They pulled off the road and the car engine shut off. Without uttering a word they both stepped out of the car and into the warm summer air.  

They walked a little ways, while tom pulled himself together, and then sat on a rock over looking a small stream.  The moonlight slipped in and out behind fast moving clouds.  Tom stared at the water, finally his companion spoke.

"Tell me."

"It was a mistake.  It doesn't matter."

"Tell me."

"Why do you care?  It doesn't mean anything.  Just drop it."

"I'm here, you're not going to push me away, now just tell me what happened."

"I kissed him, alright?  I kissed Upchuck.  I don't know why or what the hell I was thinking, and he sure as hell didn't kiss me back.  It was temporary insanity, or stress, or something."

"Did you like it?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN DID I LIKE IT?!?!?"

"A simple question really"  

Tom calmed down a little and thought about it.  "I don't know, I was shocked at myself, and like I said, he didn't kiss back."  

He turned his head a moment and saw his companion's eyes locked on his.  Suddenly the brief distance between them was gone and strong but wiry arms where wrapping around him.  The feel of stubble itched his face, and then soft lips met his.  Slowly they parted and Tom's own lips opened, as if on their own accord.  He gave up and melted into it, kissing back passionately.  Tongues battled back and forth between their mouths.  After an eternity they broke the kiss and he could only think of one thing to say.  

"Damnit.  Damnit, damnit, damnit."

"I liked it too." Trent rasped from beside him.


	9. Of Moonlight and Dreams

Around the Town

Nine:

Of Moonlight and Dreams

He tossed and turned in his sleep.  He was dreaming again; dreaming of her.  She'd stolen his mind, his heart, and he would never be good enough for her, but at night, if he was very lucky, she'd see him.  

Tonight they walked on the beach and he read Romeo and Juliet to her.  In his mind he got the words perfect and her smile lit up the darkened beach.  She reached for his hand and gave it a kiss.  Chaste, yes, but the touch of her lips burned like fire on his skin. 

He dropped to his knees and compared her to the moon.  She blushed.  Even in the darkness he could see her cheeks blossom roses of heat at his words.   

He rose to his feet once again, dusting off the dream sand, and taking her hand.   He led her down the beach until they reached a series of large flat rocks.  He climbed up then reached and pulled her along as well.  

The wind picked up just then and she shivered slightly in the cool night.   He slipped an arm around her before he thought about it.  When she didn't push him away he let out a small smile.  He stood holding her gently, and they looked out at the water and the moon, dancing low along the horizon.  

The sky above them was clear except for a few wisps of cloud.  He saw a shooting star streak overhead.  He knew this was only a dream, but he made his wish anyway.  "Let her see me.  She doesn't have to love me, I'm not greedy, but let her see me"    

Just then she looked up at him "You're wonderful, Joey" She reached out and touched his face.  "I've ALWAYS seen you" Her hands suddenly entwined his neck and she pulled his face to hers in a long deep kiss.   

He longed to whisper her name, but that was the moment she would disappear from his arms.  It always was.   He stood there kissing his 'dream' girl while the stars watched and twinkled over head.  Finally she broke the kiss.  The next thing he knew she was laying on the rock under mounds of fur blankets.  

As in all his dreams of 'her' things rarely made sense, so finding himself lying next to her suddenly was no exception.   This was a slightly different slant from normal for the two of them.  Never had the dream lasted this long.  Usually her very first touch caused him to utter her name.  

She was running a hand over his chest and down his stomach.  He realized as she did that he was immensely excited   The feel of her next to him, the feel of the cool night wind on his face and chest, and most of all the feel of her hand as it slid lower and lower, all had his mind reeling.

Slowly he felt her hand wrap around his hardness and he could remain silent no more.  "DARIA!" He called out as he woke with a start, the dream world crashing around him, and reality sinking in.  

He stumbled to his feet, and glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand.  It was two in the morning.  Slowly he climbed out of bed and slipped down the hall to the bathroom to clean himself up.  


	10. Telltail Kisses

Around the Town

Ten:

Tell-tale Kisses

She sat straddling his chest, naked.  His eyes greedily followed each sway of her breasts as she leaned up over him.  She pulled first one hand, and then the other up to the headboard and tied them tightly into place.  He tried to lean his head forward, but she pushed it back down and slipped off of him.  She grabbed a scarf and blindfolded him with a few deft movements.  He opened his mouth to complain and found them filled with something soft and silky... and slightly musky.  His mind reeled and his cock hardened, even more so when he realized they must have been the panties she'd been wearing when he'd picked her up.  She pulled each leg to a corner of the bed and tied it just as tightly as she had his arms.  

She then made sure he heard the sound of the knife she'd brought opening.  She let the blade glide over his skin slowly, teasing, and he began to panic just a little.  His racing heart slowed whenhearto panic just a little,s skin slowly, teasing, and  she stopped tracing patterns with the sharp instrument, and began cutting off his t-shirt and then his pants.

'Kinky' he thought, striving to hold still under her expert hands.

She pulled the tattered clothes away from his body and then went to work with the sharp implement slipping it slowly under the band of his jockeys.  His breath caught as he realized JUST how close she was to his prized possession with that knife, but she simply slit the elastic along either side and pulled them away.  As she did his still hard cock sprang free and he moaned out what might have been a sigh of relief. 

She climbed atop his chest again for a moment, leaning over and speaking softly into his ear. "I get to cum first, and you'd better hope you know what you're doing."  She plucked the now damp panties from his mouth and slid her body up over it until her slit was positioned over his waiting tongue.  A little shifting on her part and it was now very difficult for him to breathe, her taut rounded ass cheeks covering his face and her warm and slightly damp slit waiting over his mouth.  

He raised his tongue, blindly searching for just the right spot.  He slid his tongue from her tight hole upwards until he felt a small crinkle of flesh, and heard a soft gasp from far above him.  Satisfied that he'd found what he was looking for he went to work lapping back and forth over it in a near rhythmic pattern.  He would slowly lap back and forth, then suddenly speed up and go from side to side, then a nice slow circle.  He shifted swiftly every time she began to tense above him; forcing her orgasm further and further away, letting her anticipate it all the more.  Finally, when his lungs began screaming for air,hardd he sharp instrument, and  he started a fast up and down stroke with his tongue that had her grinding down against his mouth.  Even as she began to moan he kept his tongue going faster and faster, until she let out a loud moan and collapsed down across him, raising her ass slightly as she did, so he could breathe easier. 

He could feel her hair lying across his hard cock as she gasped and recovered from the orgasm.  After a moment or two she raised up, back into her sitting position.  She turned around and repositioned herself over his head, this time facing the headboard.  She held onto it with both hands.  Her movements had shifted his blindfold and his eyes looked straight up at her pert breasts greedily as she spoke one word.  

"Again"  

Her new position put her now wet hole over his mouth, and meant he'd have to stretch up to reach her clit just a bit.  It also meant he could breath easer, so instead of making the stretch for the tiny spot that would bring her back to orgasm quickly; he began darting his tongue in and out of her slowly at first, then faster.  She began slowly raising and lowering herself slightly, riding his tongue instead of his cock.

Finally, when she was right on the edge he stretched his tongue for that one spot.  It was swollen now from his previous attention, and every stroke caused her to moan softly.  She slid backwards slightly giving him easier access to it, and when he began lapping it faster and faster she again slid her body in a short quick up and down motion.  He kept going this time faster and faster.  Her grip on the headboard was tight as was evident when her orgasm began.  As she spasmed over him, the head board thumped against the wall in time with her body's reactions

Sated, she slipped off of him slowly, sliding down his body to lie beside him, panting heavily.  After a few moments she kissed him lightly on the cheek.  She re-adjusted the blindfold, and slipped the panties back in his mouth.  

"That was great" she murmured.  "Hope the Missus doesn't come and find you like this, huh?  Two-timing bastard!"  

She pulled out another scarf and used it to tie the panties in place.  That done, she sat on the side of the bed to apply lipstick to her ruby red lips.  After a moment she leaned down and placed a kiss around his still hard cock, and leaving a telling lipstick print.  

"Bye Mr. Griffin." she called after she'd gotten dressed and was walking to the door.  

Once outside she thought about phoning Trent for a ride, but one look at her watch changed her mind.  It was just after three a.m.  'Guess I walk.' she thought, 'Oh well, serves me right for dating another bastard named Tom' 


	11. Girl's Night in Pt 1

Around the Town

Eleven:

Girl's Night in 

Pt. 1

They'd visited several of the local clubs, and her mistress had made sure all the surrounding people watched as she shimmied and danced in the decidedly indecent outfit.  The skirt was far too short, and any spins or slight bends on her part showed that she was totally bare underneath.  After several long sweaty hours of dancing, flirting, and finally blowing off guys and girls alike, she'd been led from the final club and through to the quieter parts of town. 

The ankle boots where a bit much, but as they were locked on she had no say in the matter, and besides, her mistress was in a pair just like them, minus the small locks of course.  The night was incredibly clear and as they walked further and further from the clubs, they each took time to look up; perhaps hoping for a falling star to wish upon.   They slowly moved towards more residential areas of the town.  Once they reached quieter neighborhoods, her mistress reached into her small bag and pulled out a short leash.  She attached it to the collar around her neck and began effectively 'walking' her pet.

It was quite late by the time they got to an area of town she recognized as being close to her mistress's home.  In all the time they'd been walking there had been only minor traffic, cars sedately going by and paying them no attention in the darkness, and not one pedestrian.  There was one now though.  As the girl walked under one of the sodium arc lights, she realized she knew her.  This could very well get messy.  

The girl heading toward them, flushed and satisfied looking, was none other than her boyfriend's sister... and she was still on a leash and barely dressed.  She tugged at her skirt and blouse to try and make them appear less indecent, but before she got much done her mistress gave her an order:  "Hands behind your back, Pet." 

Whimpering a little she complied. Any argument she'd have dared give would make any scene worse by far.  For the second time that night the cold steel cuffs bit into her wrists as her mistress placed them on nice and tight.  Her cheeks flushed a deep red, her mistress marched her down the dark street straight toward Trent's little sister.  Jane was looking stunning herself.  She moved with the languid grace of a well-sated tigress. 

Her mistress let the leash dangle down her back and was now leading her along with one hand on the cuffs. While Monique stood, face burning in shame, her mistress, Brittany, greeted the raven haired girl in front of them.  "Hi Jane, out for a walk?"

"Heading home actually." she replied, eyeing Monique curiously all the while, but unable to see the leash or cuffs in the darkness. "I didn't know you two knew each other." 

She was obviously wanting more information but received only a squeaky "Sure we do." from Brittany.

"It's a long way from your house Jane. Why don't you come over to my place with us, and once I change into something more comfortable I'll give you a ride?" Brittany offered sweetly.

Jane was sorely tempted to politely refuse, but when she remembered just how far it was from Crew Neck to her house, she accepted the offer. Brittany gestured for Jane to lead the way and stayed with one hand behind Monique's back. When they got to the gate, Brittany smiled at the young night watchman and the trio walked past, his eyes followed the three girls until they were out of sight.

Brittany punched in the security code and they slipped into the empty house. "Daddy and Ashley-Amber are both out for the night, and they took the brat to summer camp."  She explained as she pushed Monique toward the stairs.  When Jane began studying one of the many 'fake' paintings around the Taylor home, Brittany slipped the cuffs off of Monique and whispered in her ear.  

Eyes wide, Monique hurried toward the kitchen. She returned quickly with a small silver tray. there were three deep red wine glasses, a corkscrew, and a bottle of merlot on the tray.  Brittany expertly uncorked the wine and poured three glasses, passing one to each of her guests before taking the last one herself.

Jane drank savoring the taste and thought of the last time she'd imbibed wine.  After only a sip Brittany let out a small EEP of vexation. "I can't believe what I almost did. I promised you a ride, and here I am drinking." She sloshed the contents of the glass into Jane's quarter full one, effectively filling it to the brim.   Just as Jane went to take a careful sip, Monique made a sudden move and bumped Jane, causing her to slosh the deep red liquid down her shirt.

Brittany leaped to her feet and pulled Jane up. "Come on, we need to get that in the wash, I have things I'm sure would fit you." She pulled Jane along towards her room while looking meaningfully at Monique. "Why don't you go and make sure things are all ready downstairs."  She pulled Jane up the steps and led her down the upstairs hallway and into her room.  Once there, Brittany shut the door behind her, and moved to her closet digging as if looking for something.  

Meanwhile Jane was feeling slightly light headed and a bit confused.  There was no way the small amount she'd drunk would affect her this quickly.  Despite her damp shirt the room suddenly felt stiflingly hot.  She tugged her jacket off and sat down on the edge of Brittany's canopy bed.  Several sets of pom-poms decorated the walls and the eyes of a menagerie of stuffed animals watched her from various points of the room.   She could hear Brittany shuffling about behind the closet door, but didn't realize she was changing until Brittany dropped the small blouse she'd been wearing on the floor.  When she stepped out a moment or two later she was zipping up a dark blue pleather corset.  It forced her 'bursts' up and out in the front, not that they needed the help mind you, and just barely kept her nipples covered

"Oooh I really did make a mess of that shirt didn't I" she squeaked at a very sedate Jane. "We'd better get that off."  She leaned over Jane, brushing her face with one pleather clad breast and reached for the hem of Jane's shirt.  She lifted it over her head leaving Jane in the small black bra sports bra she wore for running.  

Jane couldn't comprehend why she'd just let Brittany remove her shirt, but instead of trying to get it back she began pushing her boots off.  It just felt so hot.  She fanned her face with one hand, trying to cool off.

Brittany leaned in and looked Jane in the face.  "Jane, can you hear me?" she asked slowly and clearly, all the squeak gone from her voice.  Jane nodded dumbly, 'Why wouldn't she be able to hear Brittany, she was right there, so close.'

"Jane, are you dating someone?" Jane shook her head.  She wanted to speak up about breaking things off with Tom Griffin, after all it had been so satisfying, but it just seemed like too much effort.

"You and Daria aren't dating?"  again Jane shook her head, 'what a silly idea, she didn't like girls...  well there was the art colony and whatsername, but, but'

"Do you like kissing, Jane?" Jane nodded her thoughts trailing off, confused.  

Before Jane's addled brain could put together any more thought, Brittany reached out a hand and stroked Jane's hair.  "I always liked your dark hair Jane.  It's so shiny, and just so, so you" Brittany said as she leaned in closer still.  She slid her hand down and was now stroking along the side of Jane's face softly, gently.  

Jane closed her eyes, no longer burning up but relaxed and very sleepy.  Suddenly lips were kissing her closed eyelids, then her nose.  Hands now on either side of her head gently holding her, fingers stroking the sides of her face as the lips gently explored. Brittany kissed Jane everywhere except on her mouth.  

Jane was in a state of numb confusion.  One level of her brain enjoying the sensation, and wanting more; while the other wanted to know how, hell, WHY Brittany was tracing the lines of her face with her lips.  

Brittany stopped for a moment; one palm cupping the line of Jane's jaw, her thumb stroked gently back and forth across the ruby red lips delicately.  Jane's lips parted, a short, sharp intake of breath at the simple yet erotic sensations that one thumb caused rubbing across her lips.  She darted her tongue out and licked Brittany's finger, eliciting a gasp of shock from Brittany despite herself.

Gently, Brittany slid one hand behind Jane's neck and slipped closer, until they were sharing the same warm breaths.  Jane ran her tongue over her lips lightly then pursed them in anticipation.  Instead of darting in and capturing Jane's mouth like she ached to do, Brittany waited; her eyes shifting from those gorgeous lips to the thick lashes and closed eyes.  Finally after a long quiet moment where potential and promise hung in the air, Jane opened her eyes.  

In that moment, only after she looked into Jane's eyes, Brittany closed the brief distance and took control of Jane's waiting mouth.  Her tongue darted in and around Jane's, slowly teasing and stroking it, coaxing it further out until Jane's was exploring her mouth instead.  After a few seconds, she started gently sucking on Jane's tongue, while stroking it with her own.

Jane moaned low in her throat, finally pulling her tongue back before capturing Brittany's lip in her own mouth and slowly stroking it with the tip of her tongue.  She felt so relaxed and so aroused.  Brittany broke the kiss after several long minutes and tugged on Jane's hand until she was lying in the bed next to her.  Hands once again roaming Jane's face, hair, and neck Brittany began kissing along Jane's jaw line and her ear.  She nibbled on one ear lobe gently for a few moments then released it and just pulled Jane to her, holding her gently and stroking her hair.  She would kiss her forehead or cheek from time to time, and after a few brief moments Jane drifted off to sleep.  

She lay enjoying the feeling of Jane's lithe body pressed against hers for several more minutes then gently slipped out of the embrace she'd held her in.  After all, Monique was waiting downstairs for her punishment, and tomorrow would be soon enough to see how far Jane was willing to explore.


	12. Girl's Night in Pt 2

Around the Town

Twelve:

Girl's Night in 

Pt. 2

Monique paced back and forth across the cool concrete floor.  Her mistress had been upstairs with Janey quite some time, but she knew her punishment would be coming, and the thought made her weak in the knees.  As she paced her eyes roamed over the various 'toys' Brittany had managed to collect.  

Brittany's Dad thought this section of the basement was her 'workout' area to keep in shape for cheerleading, but she'd managed to assemble quite the well stocked dungeon.  Hell, he'd even had the place soundproofed so he wouldn't have to hear any of the music he assumed accompanied her routines.

Monique had spent one hellishly long night in here begging for mercy while she'd stood on tiptoe, arms shackled and hoisted until she'd had no choice BUT to stand that way.  Meanwhile mistress had slowly worked her over.  Swatting her body wherever she'd seen fit, nibbling and biting lightly all over.  She'd had quite a few hickeys even.  Good thing Trent was the oblivious sort, not that that mattered once Jane put two and two together.  

There were several long low tables with easy access points for cuffs or rope, a set of stocks that would force her to kneel with her ass high in the air helpless, and several cabinets full of toys and punishments, all waiting for mistress's whims.

Hell, Brittany had even managed to use the very carpeting soundproofing on the walls to punish; after a long session where her nipples had been clamped the entire time, she'd been forced to stand along the wall nipples chafing as she was forced to slide them up and down the coarse material in their overly sensitive state.  

Her newest orders had been to clean up the glasses and any mess from the wine earlier then come down here and wait.  She knew she was not allowed to change out of her 'outfit' or to sit down.  Her ankles were aching from the hellacious heels locked on her feet, but despite all this, she was very clearly still excited by what might be yet to come tonight.  Her whole body was alive with anticipation.  Mistress was in rare form tonight and she KNEW tonight would be special, a punishment she'd never forget.  

Suddenly the door opened and there she was.  Brittany took in the sight of her pet pacing, practically squirming with worry and excitement, and felt a rush of excitement herself.  She took in the sight of Monique's outfit for this evening again, pleased with the selection.  The slutty schoolgirl look was a distinct turn on and gave her ideas for the rest of the evening.  To bad she was so tired, she'd really have enjoyed dragging this next bit out.  Oh well, she had plenty of time.  Perhaps after a nap laying next to Jane…

Her voice no longer even resembled the bubbly squeak she affected for the bulk of the world, it was low and sexy, but with a hard edge that demanded attention... and obedience.  "Strip pet.  Everything off but those shoes, then sit down and raise them up so I can remove them."

Monique quickly replied, her hands shaking lightly in anticipation caused her to have trouble with the knot at the front of her tight blouse.  Brittany quickly leaned in, swatting her hands away, and deftly undid the knot for her, then stepped back out of her way to watch as the shirt and skirt slithered to the floor.  She moved to one of the various tables and raised one leg at a time as Brittany turned the small key in each lock and pulled the impossibly high heels off her foot.  

"Ok pet, fetch me a nice thick leather collar, one with D rings in front and back.  Also get rope and the utility knife."  While Monique hurried off to one cabinet for those items Brittany moved to another and selected several items which she laid out on a cart, which she pulled to a waiting table.  Monique returned a moment later, her eyes bulging at the selection of fairly large dildoes and vibrators laying on the cart.

"Kneel" Brittany commanded and Monique slipped to her knees quickly.  Brittany attached the leather collar to her neck then pulled her back up to her feet before her.  Brittany hoisted herself onto the table top and crossed her dangling ankles delicately.  "I'm going to be generous pet, I'm going to let you help me decide what toys to use on you tonight.  Select two off of this table."  silently Monique pointed to a low powered vibrator and a medium sized dildo.  Brittany handed the pair to her and ordered her to return them to their proper place.  

Monique quickly returned the pair to the cabinet and came back to stand before Brittany.  "Ok pet pick two more."  Eyeing the remaining four toys Monique selected the largest dildo and a high powered electric vibrator that required being plugged into a wall outlet.  Brittany picked up the two items and set them aside.  She then picked up the final two items on the tray, a low powered battery vibe and the smallest of the dildoes.  She handed the pair to Monique "put these away as well" stunned Monique none the less quickly complied.

When she returned to stand before Brittany once more she was handed the end of one of the coils of rope she'd brought as ordered.  "Hold this here" Brittany ordered, indicating a spot between and just below Monique's ample breasts.  Brittany ordered her to spin slowly around until the rope was tightly wrapping her body just below her breasts three times.  Brittany quickly tied the rope tightly before cutting off the excess.  She repeated the process this time running the ropes above the breasts.  

This done, she again tied off and cut three small similar pieces of rope.  These she worked under the ropes going around Monique underneath each arm and between her breasts.  Once each was worked under the two ends were tied together until the top and bottom ropes were touching each other offering tight stricture on her breasts.  They were now bulging with the trapped blood and extremely sensitive.  Tweaking a nipple and smirking, Brittany then ordered her to turn around.  She then slipped one end of the remaining rope through the D ring on the back of the collar and down to the ropes running parallel across Monique's back.  She worked under those until they were also touching, and then knotted off tightly.  This done she ordered Monique to bend over one of the tables.

A bit of KY applied to her hand she began massaging Monique's already dripping wet pussy as well as her taut ass.  She stroked the dark haired girl's clit lightly until she heard a moan from the other side of the table.  She slowly slipped the large dildo along the crack of Monique's ass then slowly pressed it against her tight hole.  

Monique moaned again as Brittany pushed it in nice and deep, and then went to work on slipping the vibrator into her empty pussy.  When done, she pulled the rope that lay dangling from the D ring and ran it over the ends of both the dildo and the vibrator, past her clit.  She ordered Monique to stand up as she pulled the rope up to the ring on the front of the collar.

After a quick mental measure, she cut off the rest of the excess rope, pulling the end of it through the front D ring and down to the ropes at her chest.  She ran it under those, and then pulled it back up to the ring, this time cinching it brutally tight.  Monique gasped as the tightened rope now pulled her 'rope bra' up high keeping her tits at attention and effectively pushing both toys deep inside her.  

Once done, Brittany produced a few more items.  She pulled and pinched each of Monique's nipples until they were rock hard, then applied a clip clothespin to each.  Brittany grabbed the rope and the cord for the vibe inside Monique, and then she led her over to a very long low bed in one corner.  She pushed her down onto it and proceeded to tie the bound girl's arms to the head of the bed.  She tied her ankles together, and then to the foot of the bed pulling until her body was held taut and tied them off as well.  

Brit slipped away one more time and returned with a small ball gag and an extension cord.  She slipped the ball gag into Monique's waiting mouth and buckled it in tightly, and finally plugged in the vibrator.  The response was instantaneous... Monique's tight prone form began squirming and moaning.  Intense vibrations now thrumming through her body, she had the first of what was to become countless orgasms.  

Giggling girlishly Brittany kissed her on the forehead and whispered "sleep tight" before shutting out the lights and going back to curl up next to Jane for a nice long nap.


End file.
